nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-71.199.20.209-20170323210221
I am the creator of the custom character mimic. Thanks for all of the support with his balancing and would like your help to make this very interesting character. Thanks Name click and clank (Robot) (racoon) Appearance A raccoon riding on the back of a robot yeti thing ( the humanoid robots found on 5-1 to 5-3) B skin Either a little robot riding a giant raccoon, a bandit riding a golden scorpion, or my favorite a skeleton riding a mini nuclear throne Passive: ejection When click ( the robot yeti) reaches 0 health he explodes and drops all of his current weapons. Clank spawn in the center of the explosion holding a screwdriver. Clank has 4 health and has all the ammo and radiation (including all mutations" as click had Negative: weak plating Click and clank take double damage from all sources. Special: scavenge Click or clank Can press the special button near an unopened chest to scavenge. Once you scavenge the chest opens and gives you the following based on the chest. Will tell you how many scrap you have right next to your health bar. ( can also just open up the chest without scavenging if you don't press the special button) Regular ammo chest - 1 scrap Weapon chest - 2 scrap Big weapon chest - 6 scrap Idpd ammo chest - 5 scrap and idpd spawn Cursed chest - 25 percent chance to give 1 scrap, 25 percent chance to give nothing, 25 percent chance to give 1 damage, and 25 percent chance to give 1 scrap and give 1 damage You can not have more than 10 scrap. When you go through a portal you can spend scrap at the scrap market menu to buy upgrades. 2 scrap for an ammo drop 4 scrap for a armor piece 5 scrap for a health pack pickup 10 scrap for click You can only buy click if click is dead ( when click blows up) this starts you off in the next level back on top of click. Throne butt: useful scavenger All items in the market menu cost one less scrap Ultra A: traveling merchant Can press the special button when not next to a chest to open the scrap market menu and can buy items in the middle of a level. Ultra B: one mans trash... Enemy's have a chance to drop scrap. Increase max scrap to 20 Play style Click and clank can make up for anything that goes wrong. If you have 1 of those runs were no ammo drops or health packs aren't coming or maybe you need a little more protection, click and clank are there to help you. With the scavenge mechanic you can gain any of those things you are lacking in. Or if you accidentally do something that kills you, you have a second chance. And if you play smart you can get back to your former glory with buying back click in the scavenge market menu.thrown butt gives you that little edge to help get you the things you need. His first ultra allows you to buy that ammo or health you need in a tight situation or when You finally get ten scrap to get in the back of your giant hulking deadly best friend. His second mutation is helpful in looping when allot of enemies spawn. Getting enough scrap to buy you the extra resources to help you get further. Back story Clank was a brilliant inventor living among the crows In the scrapyard. One day while searching for scrap clank ran into a jealous crow who attempted to kill clank. Defending himself with a screwdriver he kills the crow. Hearing some noises the other crows flew over. Seeing the dead crow and the bloody screwdriver in clanks hands they turned on him. Running away he ran into the frozen wasteland. One blizzardly night he could not find shelter and soon went into hypothermia. Then a robot yeti found d a body of a raccoon and brought it into a warm cave. Waking up clank found himself in a warm cave with a Broken robot, to repay the robot clank fixed the robot up and named him click. They then wandered through the land both outcasts among there people when one day they stumbled upon the campfire. Hearing the story of the nuclear throne they both became obsessed with finding the throne.